Shadow Queen
Not to be confused with Shadow Girl. The Shadow Queen is one of the most dispicable villians from STAPelz. She, just like Gretchen, only appears in one comic and wants to take over the universe. Neufarious Plot The Shadow Queen, master of all that is dark, finds the most evil person in each galaxy and finds a tomb with a coffin on the evil person's home planet. The evil person then frees her from the tomb and destroys the evil person (so that she can be the most evil person). She then searches for the Ruler of the Galaxy and posses them. She then makes every single star in the galaxy a 'dark star'. That galaxy is then plunged into darkness forever (until the Queen is destroyed). She then gets rid of the Ruler of the Galaxy and then she moves onto the next galaxy. In STAPelz, she has now come to the Milky Way. The Rock Monster Brigade are the unfortunate witnesses and watch Grodus, the most evil person in the Milky Way Galaxy, raise her from the empty coffin of a tomb on Grodus' home planet. Physical Appearance The Shadow Queen is mostly black or dark colors like that. She also wears a very big crown and has long, prehensile hair (meaning it keeps moving). Trivia *The Shadow Queen is based on the Shadow Queen from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. *The Shadow Queen possesses the Ruler of the Galaxy in every galaxy she goes to, obviously meaning that each galaxy has a ruler. *'Dark stars' most likely are like black lightbulb (so maybe that's why she uses one as a metaphor). *Grodus originally tries to bring her into the galaxy while whispering during the Rock Monsters screaming, and tells them to be quiet because 'a whisper on a scream doesn't bring her back into the world'. This is a reference to Blue on Black by Kenny Wayne Shepherd. *Quite a lot of her dialouge and quotes are based on what the original says in these three videos. (Technically, also this one) Note: A quicker way might be through here. *Her favorite song is Disturbia by Rhianna Quotes *"Where once there was light, now there is darkness!" - After making the Sun and the rest of our solar system dark *"Were those two aware of what time we were starting the possession?" - While waiting for Captain Tonnybrow and Commander Tooforce to show up at the Galaxy Observatory *"Dark chocolate over here, please!" *"All that you know and love is mine to make dark forever. Ain't that super hip?" (Gretchen also said something similar) *"I'm gonna ask you all again: Will...you...serve...moi? If so, then I'll forgive for this. If not, you'll be missed by someone. Now then, since you'll both serve me, my feet hurt. Start kissin' them." *"You don't really expect me to fight without an audience, do you?" *"Dark-sturbia; it's like the darkness is light." *"I don't care how you were planning on ending that sentence." Dialouge *'Shadow Queen:' See this? (shows normal lightbulb) This is a normal lightbulb. And this... (shows a black lightbulb) Captain Tonnybrow: It's a black lightbulb! That's so cool! SQ: Be quiet. Now then, I'll show you all what happens when I replace the normal lightbulb in this lamp with a black one. CT: Where did you get one of those lightbulbs? It is so cool! SQ:Can't you just be quiet? (shows how black lightbulb looks) Now, dark stars work the same. They give off light, but not very good light. CT: Will we all get black lightbulbs? SQ: (takes out black lightbulb) Here. Take this lightbulb and shut up. *(After Shadow Queen makes the solar system dark) [[Architect/Jon Bravolski |'Architect']]:''' Why didn't you just make our station dark? Some guy in the background: Be quiet! You'll give her ideas! SQ: If the little space station has gone black, no one notices. And then what fun do I get to have? Now, if I make everything dark, someone is probably going to notice. *(After being weakened from the positive encouragement and the Ruler of the Galaxy is temporarily free) '''Ruler of the Galaxy: "Pat...rick...I" SQ: WHAT?!? You wretched little girl! You dare disobey me?! RoG: Patrick and...what's-your-name...take...the last of my power. Don't worry, I'll make more. (gives Commander Tooforce and Captain Tonnybrow energy and power) SQ: You little brat! Obey me, girl! RoG: Hey! I'm letting you use my body here, so don't be calling me a brat! SQ: Sorry. * (After being brought into this galaxy) SQ: Heeeere's...Johny! So, who has called me here? Grodus: Yo. Down here. SQ: Excellent...Now, witness my rebirth! G: Yes! My glorious Shadow Queen, destroy these rocky fools! SQ: Waitaminute...Who are you to command me and tell me what to do? G: What? What do you mean? SQ: I mean, "Why are you telling me to do your bidding?" I'm the queen. G: I thought you were supposed to obey the one who awoke you. Enough of this prattle. Do as I say! NOW! OR I WILL SEND YOU BACK INTO THE DEPTHS FROM WHENCE YEE CAME! Also, I am a king! Not here but... SQ: (incinerates him with a black lightning bolt, except for his head) So were those kids from Narnia, but they got no respect either. It would be a good idea to learn proper places in this universe, slave. No one commands the queen! Not even the King! (incinerates his head) Dil-boulder: I think I'm going to be her slave. But only so that she doesn't incinerate me. SQ: My powers are not fully restored and accustomed to this galaxy... but they will! And...who are you guys supposed to be? *(At GSP) SQ: So who are you clown boys? Scruffy the Janitor: We're some guys from some company. 8-X9: Who are you? SJ: I'm Scruffy. The Janitor. SQ: You all don't seem to have a lot of power... but you could be of use to me...If anywhere from some of you to all of you become my faithful servants, I will not cause you any harm*. Carl and Abe: We need to test this out on someone expendable. (looking at Scruffy) SJ: Remind me again what I'm doing. Carl: You just need to tell her you'll be her faithful slave forever so that we can see if it's safe. SJ: But. We musn't serve evil. Abe: We don't...but you do! SJ: Okay. Ms. Queen woman. I will be your slave. SQ: Oh? ALRIGHT! You seem obedient. Now, you are mine! You will serve me for an enternity! (changes the Sun into a Dark Star and makes all lights in the solar system black) Carl: We might not want to become her slaves.